Butterfly Miraculous
|first episode = The Bubbler |latest episode = }} The , also called the Butterfly Miraculous, is a brooch that, whenever Nooroo inhabits it, transforms the wearer into a moth-themed superhero with the ability to give another person superpowers. The brooch is currently owned by This Miraculous is being used for evil purposes — specifically, creating supervillains who attempt to steal Ladybug's and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. Appearance When not transformed, the brooch is oval-shaped and its front is purple. It opens up like a locket, in which an image can be placed. The edges of the brooch and the back of the front part are gray metal, some of it branching out on the outer area of the front of the brooch. When Nooroo inhabits the Miraculous, it becomes a dark purple button, with four light pink strands of fabric coming out from it, making it resemble a butterfly or moth. Abilities The Moth Miraculous grants its wielder the ability to sense positive or negative emotions in order to precisely pinpoint a targeted person's identity. The wielder can energize a butterfly, which turns it black and into an akuma, to be sent to possess an object of the person.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/872028028783792129 Then, the Moth Miraculous holder is able to communicate with the person to offer him or her powers. Once they accept, they transform into super beings. In addition, the wielder can telepathically connect to the possessed person to talk with them. If the akumatized person is using their powers wrongly or not the way the holder wants them to, the holder can cause pain to the akumatized person by controlling the person's body to a certain extent or take away their powers.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/872020337164251139 and https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/872021350373896196 However, these powers do have their limitations. Hawk Moth appears to only be able to make one akumatized villain at a time, and it seems that he must wait for some amount of time between creating villains. List of owners Keepers Sightings Episodes Comics and books Trivia * In the French version, this Miraculous is called "La broche du papillon," which means "Butterfly brooch." ** Thomas Astruc noted that butterflies and moths are the same species, but the Miraculous' animal theme is meant to be the butterfly.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/914595474082074625 * Butterflies are a symbol of transformation and resurrection. * If used for good, the Moth Miraculous can create superheroes instead of supervillains. ** It can also give people hope to fight when the world is in danger.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/872002587633086464 ** The power to cause pain to an akumatized person or remove their powers is supposed to be a safeguard to prevent the person from using their powers wrongly or evilly. * Currently, there is a photo of Mrs. Agreste inside the brooch. * The Moth Miraculous is currently the only known Miraculous that is being used for evil. * Although it has yet to be seen, people can decline to become akumatized, like if they don't despair enough in Hawk Moth's case.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/872023423832162305 * Master Fu mentions in "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)" that he thought the Moth Miraculous had been lost forever. ** As revealed by Thomas, Season 2 will explain how Hawk Moth found the Miraculous after it was lost.Report on Thomas Astruc at Japan Weekend: https://twitter.com/Ladybug_Cartoon/status/780063589432451072 * In the French comic adaptation of "Ladybug & Cat Noir", Nooroo states the Moth Miraculous represents generosity. Gallery TSSB 5.jpeg TSE (52).png TSE (53).png Hawk Moth- Miraculous Book.png Hawk Moth pic 1.png|Hawk Moth wearing the Miraculous. es:Mariposa Miraculous ru:Камень-бабочка pl:Miraculum Motyla fr:Miraculous du Papillon pt-br:Miraculous da Borboleta Category:Objects Category:Magical objects Category:Miraculouses Category:Jewelry Category:Articles with conjectural titles